Physical access security systems for banks, schools and similar locations that require high security may include a metal detector located within an access control vestibule, which includes at least one entrance door and an exit door, a camera, and typically a communications system, such as an intercom, that allows a security officer to communicate with an individual within the vestibule. Some access control vestibules may be controlled remotely via the internet or other communications system from a central security headquarters or police headquarters where a central administrator makes decisions over the operation of many individual access control systems. This central authority also makes these multiple access control systems vulnerable to cyber intruders or internet hacker attacks, thus, giving unauthorized users access to the different components, including locking systems on the door.
Another drawback of such access control systems is the central administrator could be located dozens, hundreds, or thousands of miles away and the central administrator may control hundreds or even thousands of such systems, requiring centralized programming and remote access to the access control vestibule, thus reducing the overall security. These access control systems can be readily compromised in their security.
Another drawback is the access control vestibules could have doors that automatically lock and trap a user when the metal detector detects metal or another sensor detects a harmful substance such as drugs, explosives, or narcotics. Other access control vestibules are designed to always have the entrance door unlocked so that the person trying to enter may leave without further trouble, making it impossible to prevent an individual considered dangerous to the public from freely leaving the vestibule into the public. In yet other systems that automatically lock, if the person entering tries to forcibly enter, then the doors are automatically locked as a “man trap” and there is no supervisory action in real-time to override the locked door situation or make a decision to keep the door locked for only a limited time. Also, there is usually no access control system that ensures that the person trying to enter, but has been forced to leave, can be tracked or located until further decisions are made regarding that person and/or the police arrive.
It would be advantageous to provide a more secure access security system that uses an access control vestibule with greater control at the local level to prevent cyber intrusions and provide a secure local access control system, and alternatively, at an administrator or network level and provide yet further benefits.